Neville Snapped
by Vanwilder
Summary: After suffering through another taunt by Malfoy, Neville snaps. How far will his insanity take him? During DH. Gen.


_**Neville Snapped**_

AN: This story contains blood and gore, reader discretion is advised. Also, this is a one-shot, I have no plans of visiting it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

And just like that, Neville snapped.

It was one taunt too many. One laugh too many. One whip too many.

Draco didn't see the spell that hit him.

"Who's the one with blood gushing out of his mouth, Malfoy? How does it feel, knowing I could save you, help you to the infirmary, but I won't?" Neville laughed, even as Draco succumbed to the curse.

But Neville's thirst of blood wasn't quenched. Not yet. There were many more Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

In his haste, he didn't even realize that his wand wasn't in his hand when he cast the spell. No. He was a Longbottom on a mission.

Harry would have to deliver the killing blow to the Dark Lord, that didn't mean he couldn't beat him to an inch of his life. But first he had to kill all the Death Eaters. His friends would be in danger otherwise. It seemed that, even in his insanity, his priorities were quite straightforward.

He tapped his DA coin seven times in quick succession, the code for an emergency. Now all his friends would be in the Room of Requirement, waiting for him.

Less casualties and hostages.

He spotted his second victim as he turned the corner. Alecto Carrow was walking down the corridor to his office.

Neville missed his first spell. But Carrow took too long to wrestle his wand out of the holster. His head rolled down the hallway. Taught him not to touch another third year.

The blood that splattered him didn't matter to him in the slightest.

Next he saw McGonagall. She was too shocked at seeing him in such a state to utter even a word. Neville was just about to stun her, when he was surprised to see another jet of red light hit her, knocking her out.

He turned to a darkened alcove, and was not quite surprised to see Luna there.

She swiftly Disillusioned the Professor before levitating her out of the way. He was about to stun her in turn, when she said, "The other Carrow is already dead. Now only Snape is left. Him and other Slytherins..."

Her eyes were quite sad, but then she turned away. Neville's destiny was waiting for him, after all.

Neville let her go, already plotting the demise of his most hated Professor.

His luck ran out when Snape spotted him. He hid behind a powerful Protego, which his overpowered but unskilled curse couldn't break. But Neville kept on his barrage of curses, each more deadly than the last.

The Potions Master sent two Patroni quickly. Neville was a little surprised when he didn't send any spells his way, even in his own defense. But the insanity wrapping his mind ignored that.

Severus Snape, Dark Lord's most trusted, died that afternoon.

In a split second, he decided to leave the Slimy Snakes for his friends. He instead marched up the Headmaster's Office. The Gargoyle stepped out of his way, which he paid no mind, and the old doors of the office opened for him.

He grabbed the Floo Powder, screamed "The Atrium of Ministry of Magic!" and dissolved into the green flames.

As he stepped inside, he again was surprised to find very few workers around the Atrium, but quickly left that thought in favour of dispatching off these bastards. Since they had aided Voldemort by helping him run the Government, they were no better than Death Eaters in his eyes.

The last one had time to raise the alarm.

Pity.

But he was already running down to the office of the Undersecretary. He murmured a thanks to Gran, who had made Neville memorize the floor plan of the entire building.

The thought of his Gran made him skip a step. But he was even more determined now. She would understand, he was sure of it.

Even if she blamed him later, she would be alive. Neville was willing to accept that trade.

People were running around, which gave him ample time to get lost in the crowd, even as he fired some curses in the mix. He wanted to kill Umbridge before the others. She had hurt his friends.

He entered her office, to find her reading a book. It seemed that she had ignored the alarm.

He took his time with her. It was ten minutes later that Neville came back outside, holding her green jeweled necklace as a price.

He now knew where he could find the Lestrange brothers. Bellatrix was in Malfoy Manor at the moment, so he would have to settle for the brothers.

He took the stairs, and encountered one of them on his way up. A quick piercing curse inside his eyes took care of him. Neville was tempted to do more, but he knew he didn't have a lot of time before the Dead Bastards (the name he had given to Death Eaters) realized that something was wrong.

He found Rodolphus ready with his wand already pointed at him. Neville saw the Avada Kedavra coming towards him. He didn't want to die yet, so he threw the necklace in his hand in the path of the deadly curse. In the ensuing fight to death, nobody noticed it break open, and a black cloud scream before dissolving.

Neville finally landed a curse on him, and thanked Harry yet again.

He severed each of his limbs before finally removing his head from his body.

To Malfoy Manor then.

He tried using a Floo to try entering the Manor, but failed. Not in the least bothered, he tried to recall what Umbridge had told him before finally succumbing to his curses. The password… It was Morsmordre. He was having a lot of difficulty in thinking, he realized. He was a little light headed as well.

He looked down, to find himself bleeding and scratched all over. Seemed that his body had indeed suffered a lot of curses. He was having difficulty in his left leg. On removing his shoes, he was again surprised to see his feet already black and decaying.

Oh well.

He would worry about himself when the Dark Lord was dead and buried.

A few more of the Bastards entered the office, presumably to meet the Lestrange, but were killed right off.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a dead witch, she just didn't know it yet. And Neville wasted no moments throwing the Floo-Powder into the Fireplace.

"Morsmordre!" He shouted and stepped into the fire. He shouted a curse even before the swirling had stopped. Macnair succumbed to the overpowered "Obliviate!" and knew no more.

After the disaster of Lockhart, Harry had read all about the spell that was available in the Library. Every book warned the wizard to learn control over his magic before attempting this spell. An overpowered _obliviate_ was documented that wiped out the basic knowledge of breathing from the victim, killing him in minutes. Harry had taught this spell to him and Luna, in case the situation was dire.

Neville's eyes snapped back to reality, as Death Eaters started cursing him from all corners of the room. Even as he tried to cast a _protego_, a gash cut across his left shoulder. But he kept on moving and scanning, and eventually found his prey.

Dark Lord's second-in-command wasn't even trying to shield herself. She was laughing maniacally, and her wand was a blur, shooting one deadly spell after another. Suddenly she shouted "Stop!" and everyone except Neville obeyed.

He dropped his shield and started firing hexes of his own.

She started walking towards him, casually batting away his curses and shielding the others. "Look who we have here! Isn't it the itty-bitty Neville Longbottom? Oh he has gone _Daaark_!" She singsonged.

"How is your mother, Longbottom? Did she bake you cookies?"

But Neville wasn't listening. As she spoke, she was getting distracted. She had the counter to his every curse, and blocked everything he sent her way.

Then he remembered. There was a curse which was unstoppable, incurable, couldn't be shielded. He prepared to cast _Avada Kedavra_, but kept on his barrage of curses. He didn't want to use it. He didn't want to damage his soul. But he had no choice. He prayed that when his Gran found him, she would forgive him.

He prayed that his parents would get better, and that they would be proud of him. He knew there was no chance that he was leaving this Manor alive, and in that moment the insanity in his mind lifted. He smiled sadly. He knew Harry would succeed, he had total faith in his friend. With a final pray, he summoned all the hatred he had towards the witch before him. And he fired.

The green curse traveled across the room, hit Bellatrix in chest, and she dropped like a puppet without strings.

Neville didn't stop. He knew the others would kill him, and wanted to kill as many as he could. He kept on firing killing curses one after another, each decimating the Death Bastards.

He didn't see the curse that killed him, but he didn't care. No child would have to endure the constant pain of seeing his parents tortured to insanity. No more.

He was content. All was well.


End file.
